


Our Safe Space

by RedBowBuddha



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Barrisco - Freeform, College AU, First Kiss, FlashVibe Week 2016, M/M, flashvibe, roomate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBowBuddha/pseuds/RedBowBuddha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My very late submission for Flashvibe week. Day 4: Roomates AU.</p>
<p>Barry and Cisco have grown close throughout their first semester of college. Who better to help you through a stressful final than your best friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Safe Space

“Barry, which exercises are extra credit in Calc?” Cisco slid his reading glasses up to rest on top of his head as he pinched his nose with frustration. 

Barry was sitting in his own twin sized bed across their room buried in his calculus textbook as well. “Uh,” he reached to his backpack on the ground to get his planner.

Cisco watched out of the corner of his eye and gulped quietly to himself when Barry's shirt rode up to reveal part of his stomach.

“Pages 123 to 140. That's a lot though. Do you really think you need extra credit?”

Cisco sighed heavily and sunk down farther in his bed, practically laying down and letting his books fall to the wayside. “Dude, I'm gonna fail. I can feel it. I'm so not ready for the final tomorrow.”

The pair had been studying together throughout their first semester of college. Cisco was going for an engineering degree; Barry one in forensic science. A lot of their first year classes were the same so they had helped each other through their first few months. Countless nights they spent at the library, in their dorm, at cafes around town just pouring over their textbooks.

Occasionally, they would have to let loose and spent some nights bribing seniors for beer only to go back to their dorm and play GTA together.

Cisco never had a best friend before and Barry was the closest thing to it. They never expressed their feelings for their friendship to one another, but there was an unspoken connection. Their dorm was their safe space from the perils of the outside world, and neither of them left it without the other.

Barry shook his head and threw a twizzler from his snack stash at Cisco's face. “You're gonna be fine! You're like the smartest person I know.”

“You've seen my grades, though, dude! I've got like a low C at best.” He still picked up the twizzler and chewed on the end.

“Yeah, but you heard what the upperclassmen said. The professors always curve everything at the end of the year. Everyone else has Fs, so I think you're fine.” Barry slid his books to the side as well and sunk down into his mattress, holding up his head in his hand as he looked to Cisco with assurance.

Cisco could feel his eyes getting heavy. His alarm clock read 01:20 am, in large red numbers. “Ugh. I just can't think anymore.” He swiped a hand over his face.

Barry nodded and got up, walking over to Cisco. He grabbed a blanket on a nearby chair and threw it over him. “Go to sleep. Even if you are smart, which you most definitely are, you can't take that test without a good night's rest.”

Cisco opened his mouth to protest, but Barry already flipped the buzzing fluorescent light off and plugged in their dim Christmas lights. He sighed again then made himself more comfortable. “Thanks, Bar.” He mumbled quietly.

Barry hopped back into his own bed and curled up in his blankets, looking over to Cisco. “Anytime.”

~

**_MEEP MEEP MEEP MEEP MEE-_ ** “Shit!” Cisco slapped his alarm clock and shot up in bed. Barry was startled by the loud noise so early in the morning and nearly fell out of bed.

They both exchanged panicked looks before springing to their respective closets and throwing on something decent to wear. Cisco tried to keep focused on the task at hand, but he could see Barry's bare, muscular back in the background of his mirror.

Barry managed to keep his eyes to himself, but couldn't help his cheeks from burning when he turned to see Cisco bundled up in a huge puffy sweater, a scarf piled around his neck and obscuring part of his face.

They grabbed their backpacks and sprinted out the door in hopes of grabbing a cup of coffee before the test started.

As they entered the science building and made their way to their classroom, Barry watched Cisco’s hands grasp his warm, smoking coffee cup. He could see the jitters in his system already and reached out to place a hand on his shoulder.

Startled by the hand, Cisco looked up quickly to Barry and gave him a short smile. Watching the puffs of breath fall out of Barry's lips from the freezing weather made his knees weak.  _ Focus, Ramon. _

“You got this, dude.” Barry reassured him, clinking their coffee cups together. “After the test I have to run to track practice, but after that we’ll celebrate the end of this forsaken class.”

Cisco nodded, “Sounds like a plan.”

~

The first hour of the test wasn't so bad. Cisco was confident in his answers. He double and triple checked his arithmetic and wrote clearly, despite his nervous shaking.

After those first 60 minutes, though, people started turning in their tests and leaving already.  _ What the hell? _ , Cisco thought to himself. He looked down and noticed only a third of his test was completed.

Suddenly, Barry got up from the seat next to him and gave Cisco a thumbs up before turning in his own test and running out the door.

That was the end. Cisco’s study buddy, his ever-happy cheerleader, his best friend, his… anchor was gone. It wasn't Barry's fault, but his leaving had a ripple effect in Cisco.

His hands started shaking more. His pencil tapped uncontrollably on his desk until the professor pointedly cleared his throat. His legs jiggled up and down and he just couldn't stay focused long enough to finish one question.

Trudging through the next few hours allotted for the test, Cisco finally managed to get  _ something _ on the paper. He didn't officially turn away from the test until the professor called out the dreaded, “pencils down.”

He huffed a deep breath and covered his face for a moment, trying to keep his emotions in check. Slapping the test down and giving a polite nod to the professor he swiftly made his way out of the classroom.

~

_ Chocolate. No, candy. No, both.  _ Cisco weighed his options in front of the vending machine. Anything to make this feeling of dread in the pit of his belly calm down.

Just then his phone rang, the caller ID showing “Mom”. Rolling his eyes and looking up to the sky above he muttered a curse under his breath and answered it.

“Hey, mom. What's up?”

“Hey dear. Just wanted to call and say good luck on your tests.”

Que another eye roll. “Thanks mom.”

“Your brother already finished his tests, but most of those were performances. They were so beautiful! It's a shame you weren't there.”

“Mom. I have finals. There was no way I could've made it. Plus he has tons of those.” He was pacing now, agitated.

“Don't discredit his accomplishments! He would be there for your big moments, but you don't seem to have many. For an audience, I mean.”

Cisco would've felt a pang in his heart from the comment, but he had grown numb to them over the years. Instead he clenched his fist around the phone and didn't respond.

“Anyway, I also wanted to tell you we’re leaving tomorrow for San Juan so be sure to use Skype when you call us on Christmas.”

Cisco nearly dropped the phone as his heart plummeted to his stomach. “You're going without me?” He managed to get out past the lump in his throat.

Sure, he didn't get along with his family and he never liked spending time with them. But his extended family in Puerto Rico, his abuela mainly, he loved seeing them. They were so kind and supportive. His abuela was the only person in his family who really listened to him, supported him, and the only one who ever spoke of him with pride. She was getting to be very old by now and he knew the short, white haired woman didn't have much time left to share with him. The thought of missing her smiling face and kissing her cheek was what made him break, hot tears already trickling down his face.

“Yes, I thought we talked about this. The cheaper flights leave earlier and come back later. I didn't think you'd want to miss school. I'll tell everyone you said hello and be sure to skype us! I don't want roaming charges eating up my wallet.”

Cisco didn't know what to say.  _ How could you? What the fuck? She's the only family I really have. Why do I get stuck with  _ **_you_ ** _ for a mom?  _ He couldn't get the words out and he knew the aftermath of saying how he really felt would be worse than the relief of saying them. He finally settled on a flat, monotone, “I guess I'll just stay in the dorm for Christmas.”

“Good, honey.” She sounded distracted as always. “I have to go, Dante’s about to play something for the neighbors. Bye dear.” She hung up before he could even say anything.

Cisco stood there in the breezeway of the science wing, phone in hand, stunned, unable to stop his silent tears. Like a robot he made his way back to his dorm, shell shocked from the news his mother just dropped on him.

When the door closed behind him he saw Barry sitting on his bed in his track clothes, seeming to catch his breath with a water bottle in hand. “Hey, Cisco! How'd it go?”

Seeing Barry sitting there, knowing he's all the kindness Cisco has in this world, he finally felt like he was in a safe space to let his emotions out. He bit his lip and shook his head, starting to let out a sob as he hugged himself tightly.

“Woah, woah, woah. Come here,” Barry sprung up and ushered Cisco to his bed, sitting them both down and hugging him tightly.

Cisco finally let it all out, wrapping his arms around Barry and pressing his face into his chest. His sobs shook his whole body, his tears soaked Barry's shirt.

Barry looked down at him with concern, combing his hair back for him and scratching his back. “I'm sure you did fine. It's just the nerves. There's nothing to worry about.”

Cisco shook his head and pulled away to wipe his eyes. “No, it's… It's my family.”

Barry knew about Cisco's less-than-perfect family. He hated how badly they treated him and it made his stomach knot when he heard about them. “Here,” Barry said, pulling Cisco back so they could lie down under the covers and get comfy. He made sure to place Cisco on his stomach and give him the good pillow, scratching his back for him after pulling the comforter around them. Barry was laying on his side, squished against the brick wall of their dorm, but he couldn't think of anywhere else he'd rather be.

“Now, what happened?” He asked softly.

Cisco looked at him for a moment, his eyes still full of tears. He didn't want to talk it about, he didn't want to think about it. He wanted it all to just go away.

But Barry's big hand rubbing his back, the smell of him near, being  _ in his bed.  _ It was enough to soothe the stinging in his heart and calm his tears.

“They're leaving me here for Christmas.” The words came out pained and soft.

Anger instantly filled Barry's chest. He kept it in check because, right now, this was about Cisco. “I'm so sorry, Cisco. Did they give any reason?”

Cisco shook his head in disbelief just thinking about it. “Cheaper tickets.” He gave a short, huffed laugh. “Not like she doesn't have enough money. I'm sure they did it just to be cruel. Why would they want to be around me anyway?”

“Hey, woah. You're amazing, Cisco. Don't let anyone tell you different.” He moved a stray hair behind Cisco's ear. The light touch made Cisco's skin tingle with goosebumps, his heart fluttering suddenly. “Why do you want to be around  _ them  _ anyway?” Barry asked, thinking he was being clever.

The question made Cisco immediately think of his abuela. His tears came back fresh again, quiet this time.

_ Oh god I'm an idiot _ , Barry thought to himself. He wrapped his arm around Cisco and pulled him in tight. The shorter man accepted the embrace and wrapped himself around Barry. They laid there a few moments, Cisco's face buried in Barry's neck.

Finally he spoke up, not moving, “My abuela is really old. I hardly get to see her anymore.” He heaved a shaky breath. “I just want to see her as much as I can. She’s the only family I have that ever really acted like it.” His hands balled in fists in Barry’s shirt as he clung tighter to him.

Barry’s heart raced from their tight embrace and cursed himself for not wearing different pants.  _ This is not the time, damnit _ . He held Cisco close until his friend seemed to be done crying. When he pulled away a bit, they smiled weakly at one another.

“Thanks, Bar. I really didn’t mean to get all in your space like that.” He made a weak attempt to detangle himself and get out of Barry’s bed, but the arm around his waist stayed tight.

Barry gave him a reassuring smile. “Don’t even worry about that. Are you okay?”

Cisco gave a small smile back and nodded, wiping his eyes dry, “Yeah. I just needed to get it out. I’m not surprised about it, just… upset.” A short, dark laugh escaped his lips, “Guess I’ll have the whole break to deal with it.”

Barry grimaced at that. “No, you won’t… Come to my house for Christmas.” He said it more as a demand than anything.

“Wha- really? Is that okay?” Cisco couldn’t believe the offer he was just given.

Barry nodded and his arm reflexively tightened around Cisco even more, “Definitely. My family is so cool and there’s enough room.”

“But, Barry, Christmas break is like… over a month. I can’t overstay my welcome like that. Won’t you get sick of me?” The butterflies in his stomach were uncontrollable.

Barry simply laughed in response, unable to stop his hand from carding in Cisco’s hair. “I could never get sick of you.”

Cisco blushed and placed a hand on Barry’s arm, looking away for a moment as he tried to process exactly what was happening. When he looked back has saw that Barry never stopped watching him. In fact, he hadn’t taken his eyes off of Cisco since the moment he entered the room.

Their eyes locked and Cisco couldn’t stop himself from slowly leaning forward towards Barry, reaching out to place a hand behind his head. In retrospect, he normally would’ve panicked and bailed, but the way Barry held his gaze, with such care and intensity, Cisco didn’t doubt himself for a second.

A moment’s hesitation as their breath ghosted one another’s lips, unsure if they should take the plunge. Their friendship was too dear to the both of them… but what if it could be more. What if it already was.

Finally, soft lips pressed against one another, their intertwined bodies pressed closer as they both heaved their first sigh of relief after many months of stress and uncertainty.

It was sweet and loving, but far from short. Lips lingered close together after the first soft touch, then were followed by a more heated press, a charge in the air as hands tangled deeper in one another’s hair. No tongues sought company just yet, the pair too shocked at their own actions and luck. When they pulled away, their eyes shone bright, looking lovingly at each other.

“Wow,” Barry breathed out, smiling brightly at Cisco.

Cisco blushed and almost looked away in embarrassment. “Is that what you meant when you said we would celebrate?” he bit his lip as a giggle forced it’s way out.

Barry giggled with him and nuzzled his face into Cisco’s neck, rolling them over so he was on top, “My original plan was some GTA and wine. But… if you’re comfortable here, we could change the plan up a little.” His smirk was devilish and handsome, making Cisco’s poor heart work double time.

He just nodded happily and pulled Barry closer to him by the shirt collar, forgetting all of his woes and worries of the day.


End file.
